Possiblities at the Movies!
by maycontestdrew
Summary: Drew invites May on a date to the A dream come true! What could go wrong? A stalking Brianna, gay Harley and tongue in an ear? What just happened there? Please review, it's Contestshipping with humour! A random one-shot that can hopefully make you smile! Hint: May's Drew's For one of the AWESOMEST PEOPLE! HAPPY BELATED B-DAY MALORY79080!


**Alright, so I was tremendously bored, and rather depressed – so I decided to write a one-shot! Well, there are several reasons why. Mainly because I wanted to cheer myself up, but also because I realised I have NEVER EVER written a one-shot before. Since I wanted to make myself smile, I decided to make it humorous – probably also because it's my favourite genre. Also, I wanted to try writing this in people's perspectives! I hope I was able to understand the characters well enough! I hope you enjoy, and I would love it if I got any reviews. PLEASE REVIEW!**

**May's POV**

This is finally it. A date with Drew. All I could ever ask for. Other from the fact that Brianna has hitched a ride too, _coincidently_, the _same _movie as me and Drew, it was still a dream come true.

Brianna is standing next to the Popcorn Station when Drew and I pull up outside the cinema. She looks at me and it's not difficult to work out what she's thinking. She wants me dead.

I stand with my hands in my pocket, attempting to smile. I have this weird thing happening with my lips. They keep getting stuck on my teeth, so I look like I've got a set of those fake ones in my mouth. You know, the kind you get in those cheap lolly packets? Except I can't take mine out and eat them. At least in the dark I'll be able to relax, right?

Wrong.

For one thing, Brianna managed to catch a seat directly behind me and Drew. Also, I didn't eat anything before Drew picked me up. Drew obviously has. Either that, or cool and beautiful people's stomachs don't rumble. Mine in thundering. The more I try to make it quiet, the louder it gets.

**Brianna's POV**

I'm _sure _that one of May's stomach grumbles is a fart. Mr Drew has asked a girl who _farts _all the way through the movie. I'm trying not to laugh out loud. And yet, Mr Drew doesn't seem to notice. He just smirks and says, "Some habits never change…"

May just giggles and turns back to the screen…Grr….

**May's POV (Once again) **

About halfway through the film there is a situation with my mouth and Drew's ear. It's not that I haven't kissed people before. I have seen my fair share of action.

**Drew's POV**

I catch May looking at me, you know, like she _wants _me to kiss her. Well…Why not? I mean, the film's boring anyway, and she does look good in those jeans.

**May's POV**

Drew leans in just as the bus is blowing up and tries to kiss me. It's not like I don't want him to kiss me, it's just a bad time of the movie to choose. I'm tense, sitting there waiting for the man with the gun to shoot the bad guy. My first instinct when he slides his arm around me is to punch him. So I do. Even in the dark I can see that he looks kind of surprised.

I can't stop laughing. I'm not laughing at him. It's a nervous reaction. I can't help it. Other people are laughing too and this is the last thing I want. This is not going well at all.

I lean over to kiss _him_, except my mouth is still dry. I lose control of my tongue. It sort of does this twisting thing outside of my mouth, so I look like I'm making an obscene gesture at him. This has never happened to me before. I tell my body what to do. It does it. It's a basic rule of nature. _Tongues don't think for themselves. _I panic. I've just got to get this thing inside Drew's mouth. The problem is, I've waited too long. He's already turned his head back to the front. I stick my tongue in his ear. Shit, this is disgusting.

**Brianna's POV**

She stuck her tongue in his ear. I mean, _she stuck her tongue in his ear._

AFTER THE MOVIE

**May's POV**

Drew and I started strolling through the beach. Me, desperately attempting to let the incident cruise away from my mind. The incident which involved a tongue and an ear. Luckily, Brianna isn't around to mock me. Drew, on the other hand, looks like he is going to die laughing from his fit of giggles.

"May, I need a cotton bud. No, wait – there's you and your tongue!" Drew snickers mockingly while slinging his arm around my shoulders. Usually, I guess I would feel offended. But this is usual treatment from Drew. At least it's not awkward…Plus, other from us, only Brianna knows. Worst case scenario – she informs Harley of the incident. Shit. Worst case scenario already in action. Harley is running straight to us…

"MAY! I heard from Brianna that you're an _excellent _kisser!" he exclaims, a sense of simulation knitted into his voice.

Drew's eyes widen as he notices Harley. I shove a giant gulp of anxiety down my throat. Drew glances at me and senses the humiliation I feel, I think/hope. But for some crazy, and maybe devious, reason he decided to join along, "Yeah May, could you teach me?" Drew asks, his grin becoming more obvious.

Harley grins eagerly – but not towards me, thankfully – the grin is directed straight towards Drew. "Oh, Drew, _I'll _teach you how to kiss…" Harley flirts, his lips rising into a pleading and horribly desperate pout.

I bite my lip to prevent me from bursting out into boisterous laughter. Gay alert. Gay alert. Gay alert. Gay alert. Gay alert. I turn to Drew. Drew who looks like the blood has completely drained from his face. His face which showed established shock, horror and dismay. His life must have been flashing before his eyes.

Just as Harley leans down towards a reluctant and manoeuvring Drew, I decide that it's my turn to strike. Drew has already taken massive steps away, which Harley hasn't noticed since his eyes were closed. I straighten up my back and raise my foot to his Harley straight on the crotch. Harley moans in pain, as he glares in shock at me. He starts to back away and leave.

Drew's back loosens up with relief as he embraces me from behind, "May kept her mind on the prize, her tongue in her mouth and her kicks to the _centre_!" Drew sounds like some determined MC of a footy game. Except, Drew is much more sexy.

"Block and defend, Mr Drew. Block and defend," I snigger while leeching away from his grasp so I could face his stunning face, "Now, would you like me to teach you how to kiss?"

"Hmm… I'll have to think about that. After all, you put quite a bulk load on my ear..." Drew drifted off as he leaned in on me, and I gave him thorough _lessons._

**How was it? Crazy, stupid? Yeah, I know. But I guess it made me smile, so I hope it also made readers/you smile! Sorry about all the switching with the perspectives, buy hey, I was giving it a slight go. I hope I did OK! Usually, I actually prefer FestivalShipping, the shipping between Harley and Soledad, but I figured that making Harley gay in this would work fine. Oh, and this is my definition of an awkward situation of a date. **

**I hope you enjoyed my first one-shot, and please review! **


End file.
